Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol
Introduction The Plasma Pistol, like the Plasma Rifle, fires directed energy bolts instead of traditional projectile ammunition. This Covenant weapon is capable of quickly firing low-powered shots, or of charging a single high-powered blast which can rapidly deplete energy shielding. This high powered shot makes the Plasma Pistol a formidable strategic weapon if used in concert with other infantry weapons.halo3.com Description Capable of quickly firing low-powered shots, or of firing a single high-powered blast which tracks its target to some degree. This blast is capable of immediately dissipating Spartans', Elites', and Jackals' shields. It holds five rounds to 1% battery, and 10 overcharges to 100% battery. The core power output is, like the plasma rifle, 100-150 Kv @ 2-3 dA, but, when overcharged, the power output is 1.5 Mv @ 2-3 dA. It will also instantly destroy an unshielded Sentinel with one Overcharge shot. An overcharged shot will also usually knock down or kill a flood combat form, buying the player time to switch to a more effective weapon. The Overcharged shot can kill Grunts, Jackals, and more on low difficulties in Halo 1 (in Halo 2 its overcharge has little effect on unshielded enemies). The low-powered shots, however, can be fired faster than those of the Plasma Rifle. It is not known exactly what mechanism is used for ammunition or firing, but has been suggested that a burst of matter is shot into the electrical current, ionizing it with a charge. This charge may be what brings down Spartan and Elite shields. It should be noted that in Halo 2, if one attacks an enemy in melee combat while wielding this weapon, he/she will strike with his left fist instead of hitting the enemy with the weapon. In Halo 3, the tracking capabilities of the plasma pistol are limited, but the overcharged shot gains the ability to stop the engine of vehicles. Disadvantages Overheats when fired rapidly for extended periods, and overcharge uses 11 percent of the charge(15 percent in Halo 2). Also, the rounds are low-powered and the charged shot is not fully homing and dissipates at long distances. Battery can not be recharged. In Halo 3 holding the Plasma Pistol in overcharge will deplete the battery gradually. Influences The plasma pistol was inspired by the human "Zeus-class fusion pistol" from the Marathon series. Like the fusion pistol, the plasma pistol is a reasonably damaging single-shot weapon with an overcharge mode. However, the fusion pistol's overcharge was far more damaging and could kill nearly any enemy in the game, with one caveat: if the gun was left overcharged for too long, it would explode, killing its wielder. Multiplayer Role The only saving grace with the Plasma pistol is the overcharge shot, which brings down shields instantly. It is useful to bring down the enemy's shields with an overcharge for a quick pistol headshot or melee kill. Also, it will bring down the driver of a vehicle's shields down with a single overcharge shot, leaving them extremely vulnerable. Its low powered shots have the longest range of non sniping/heavy weapons. However, their low speed makes them easy to avoid. In Halo: Combat Evolved, the plasma pistol is very useful on higher difficulties, such as Legendary. A charged shot will not only take out an elite's shield, it will also temporarily incapacitate it making it stand still for a few seconds. While useless in Halo 2, Combat Evolved's plasma pistols can also spray a powerful stream on weaker enemies. A popular, effective strategy is to use the overcharge shot to take down and elite's shield to momentarily distract it, and then throw a plasma grenade to stick the immobile elite, giving an easy kill. Many players find a combination of the Plasma Pistol and the Battle Rifle in Halo 2 to be an excellent combination. A overcharge shot deteriates the shield, followed by a quick shot of the Battle Rifle is known to cripple foes. This is generally frowned upon, however, and has become widely known as the "noob combo". However, there are ways to defeat it - if you can manage to avoid the overcharge, then you can swiftly bring down the wielder (since he is then forced to fight you with his BR). Effective Against *Grunts *Jackals *Elites (Disabling Shields) *Spartans (Disabling shields) *Sentinels Category:The Covenant Category:Held Weapons Category: Weapons Category:Covenant Weapons Character Compatibility *Grunts *Elites *Jackals *Drones *Brutes (have animation but not used) *Spartans *Marines *Flood Combat Forms Links *http://h2.halowiki.net/p/Plasma_Pistol